


Cecil Is, Apparently, A Tutor.

by httpsawesome



Series: Night Vale in High School [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pre-Relationship, These two dorks are too awkward for their own good, fluffier than the other one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsawesome/pseuds/httpsawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Carlos meet up for lunch and make up new plans, completely forgetting some others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cecil Is, Apparently, A Tutor.

Cecil was the type of person who liked knowing exactly what was going to happen. He planned what his day was going to be like, and always tried to react as quick as possible to unexpected changes. 

Not knowing when his next chance to talk to Carlos was bugging him more than he would like to admit. 

Mostly because he really wanted to talk to Carlos again. And maybe have a conversation that, now that he thinks about it, is an appropriate conversation to have with a cute stranger.

Seriously, why did he continue on talking about having stuff in your teeth? That is no way to show someone that not only are you interested, it is also a horrible way to get them interested. It’s like he is trying to prove to himself that the only way he can talk smoothly is when no one is actually in front of you. 

He could hardly focus on his classwork; right now he was supposed to be reading Hamlet, but instead he had the book propped open pretending to read while thinking over his situation. 

He was really glad he didn’t get called out in front of the class again today. He doesn’t think he can handle any more humiliation caused by teachers wanting to make themselves feel superior to the students by making their classmates laugh at them.

Maybe that could be his first segment.

He almost jumped out his seat when the bell dismissed them from their class and to lunch.

"Don’t forget to finish the act for homework if you haven’t already." Ms. Jenkins said as Cecil raced out the classroom. He knows what he wants to do; find Carlos, invite him to sit with him at lunch, they can have a nice talk where whatever question is on Carlos’ mind can finally be asked and, if it all ends well, Cecil can ask for the two of them to ‘hang out’ after school in a very romantic and semi-private place. 

Perfect. 

Cecil scanned the hallway looking for Carlos, and felt dejected when he didn’t see him. The feeling didn’t last long, not when a polite cough directed his attention to who was behind him. 

Carlos looked at him with a shy smile. “Hey,”

“Hello,” Okay, now he needs to wait until the right time and ask him about lunch. “Would you like to sit together at lunch?” He asked enthusiastically. 

So much for waiting for the right time. 

“Actually yes, I would. It sounds nice.” Carlos turned to the side but kept looking at him. “Would you like to walk together?”

Cecil nodded and without saying anything else, started walking right beside him to the lunch room. Cecil didn’t let it have any of the awkward silences that it had before. “So what’s that pattern on your backpack?”

“Oh this?” He removes it from his back and holds it in his hands, much easier to see for the both of them. At first one would think it is swirling colors of oranges, reds, blacks, and blues. But on closer inspection you could see familiar shapes; a few skulls, unidentifiable swirls and dots. Overall, it was very beautiful to look at. 

“I think I recognize the patterns. Dia de los mortos?”

“Muertos.”

“What?” 

“You just – you pronounced it wrong. Muertos.”

“Muortos.”

“Too much ‘o’. Muertos.”

“Muertes.”

“No now you’re – Muertos.” Carlos cupped Cecil’s face as if to help him form the words right.

“Muertos.”

“Muertos.”

“Yeah you got it. One more time.” Carlos smiled and as much as Cecil wanted to match it, he just got the words right. He didn’t want to risk messing them up again.

“Dia de los muertos.”

“Perfect.” Carlos looked at his hand as if he just realized where it was. He tensed up and immediantly removed it, much to Cecil’s distain. He blushed slightly and looked away. “Ah, sorry Cecil.”

“No,”

Carlos glanced back at him slightly confused. “No?” 

Cecil reached up and cupped Carlos’ face the same way his was a moment before. “Cecil~” He said with a ridiculous accent from a made-up place. “Say it with me. Cecil~”

Carlos almost laughed, but he held it in. “Cecil~”

“Too much ‘o’. Cecil~”

“I didn’t use any ‘o’.”

“I am in charge here. Too much ‘o’. Cecil~”

“Remind me to never give you any power.”

Cecil gave Carlos the most serious face he could muster at the moment.

“Alright, alright. Cecil~. Did I say it right this time?”

“Perfect.” Cecil released his face. “So back on topic. Your backpack?”

“Oh yeah,” Carlos redirected their attention back to his backpack as the both of them entered the cafeteria. “As you can tell, it is styled after the dia de los muertos skulls, but in a way so it looks much more like a tattoo.”

“I can see the resemblance.” Cecil nodded.

“I just really like the way that tattoos look,” Carlos shrugged as the both of them sat down at a table. “My oldest sister knew, so she designed this for me before I started school.”

“You sister made that?” Carlos nodded in response. “Wow. She’s really good.”

“Thanks, I’ll be sure to tell her that.” Carlos beamed at the praise. He was proud of his sister’s talent, and it feels good when it is recognized. 

They talked for many minutes; they talked about other holidays that one of them celebrates the other might not (Makahiki, a new year festival Cecil celebrates, sounds very intriguing to Carlos.) they talked about the other schools Carlos attended before he came here, they talked about how Cecil has been practicing for so long each night since about the school news reader, and how he knows he doesn’t need any more practice (Something Carlos looked strangely disappointed about. Cecil didn’t mention it.) and they talked about their classes. 

“You have Ms. Jenkins?” Cecil asked. Carlos said yes, he does. “Really? I do too. Which period?”

“Third.”

“I have her fourth!”

“Really? Ah, that’s just not fair.”

“We were so close to sharing a class.”

“I know, I feel cheated.”

“You do?” Cecil asked with a tiny smirk

Carlos had the sense to look a little bashful, but he answered with a smirk of his own and said. “Absolutely.”

Cecil bit his lip and stayed silent for a second, which only made Carlos’ smirk grow. “Okay okay, um – I forgot what I was going to say.”

“I made you speechless?” The little shit looks so smug.

“No you did not make me speechless – “

“I think I did.”

“You think wrong.”

“I’m pretty sure I don’t.”

Cecil gave him a mock glare and got his speech back on track. “So anyway, is she making you read Hamlet?”

“Actually yes, which I find very difficult.” Carlos took a bite from his sandwich; the both of them pack their lunches, so they didn’t have to wait in the way too long line. 

“How difficult?” Cecil asked, legitimately wanting to know. “Everyone is saying that it is so hard, but I don’t have as many problems with it as they seem to do. I guess I’m just weird that way.”

“You’re not weird, you’re just very good with words.”

A slow smile spread over Cecil’s face at Carlos’ words. “Why thank you. I guess it comes with the job.”

“The one you don’t have?”

“Details details.” Cecil waved a hand in midair. “You were saying?”

“I just find reading old English very, very difficult. It probably has something to do with my already not so good skills in reading regular English, but sometimes I can barely understand what they mean.”

“I could help,” Cecil said without fully thinking through. “Like tutor you. After school. I’m free most days of the week, you could come by and I could help you read everything.”

“You would do that?” Carlos asked.

“Yeah. So do you want to?”

Carlos barely even hesitated before answering. “Yeah, yeah I would love to. Thank you so much Cecil.”

Cecil smiled hugely almost instantly. “Great!” Okay tone it done a little. “I mean, just. Meet me by the school entrances directly after school and we can walk to my house. Are you free today?”

“Yes,” Carlos nodded. “We can start today. Sounds like a plan.”

The bell ending lunch announced its presence and the boys bid their goodbyes, way too excited about what is to come for their own good.

**Author's Note:**

> Second work! Yay! Also, if any of you are wondering what happened to Carlos asking the question, it is implied that he decided to not ask it.


End file.
